nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunt
The Hunt is a storyline saga that was created by RoachTheIntelCollector on October 28th, 2016. It is the third storyline saga of the Roach Chronicles. It is preceded by A Better Tomorrow and is succeeded by The Search saga. The story sees the four heroes from the Reformed History saga as they carry out missions in their own time against Unit 14, which would ultimately lead to a worldwide outbreak of the undead. The saga serves as the third part of the SEAL Team Five Arc. Story Warehouse Despite the four managing to stop the Russians back in 2016, Unit 14 was still formed. Three years following the events of Humane, Unit 14 had managed to form once again. Determined to stop them and their plans, the four infiltrate a Unit 14 warehouse located on Terminal Island in the port of Los Angeles. Upon entering the complex, they soon discover that most of the facility was overrun by zombies thanks to some of the Element X samples that were leaked across time. With no other choice, the four began to fight the undead once again. After confronting Edward Willard, the leader of Unit 14’s warehouse operations within the control room, they discover that Unit 14 initially planned on shipping the samples worldwide in order to cause chaos across the world, saying they already shipped a large shipment to one of their overseas buyers. Willard then pulls out a pistol and tries to kill Roach, but the four manage to gun down Willard. Finding a manifest in his safe, the four manage to clear out the warehouse of the undead before returning back to base in order to plan their next move. Cargo The next morning following the events of Warehouse, the US Military send Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ to a remote island in order to intercept the Unit 14 barge containing the Element X cargo mentioned by Willard previously. Arriving at the island, they discover the barge out in the distance. They also discover several zombies on the beach of the island, as well as several boats and trailers. Investigating the site, they come across several audio logs, which were created by the crew of the Unit 14 barge. In the audio logs, they detail how unstable the Element X cargo was, saying it would be a matter of time before it would be at the point of possible combustion. Unfortunately for the crew, the most of the cargo exploded, causing most of the crew to become infected. Knowing there was still some Element X samples on board, the four take one of the boats to the barge, where they engage more zombies before finding the cargo. After obtaining the cargo, much of the ship began to sank following an explosion in the fuel room. The four manage to successfully escape the ship as it completely sinks to the bottom of the ocean. Black Project Following their successful mission in securing the Element X cargo from the Unit 14 barge, the four bring the sample to "The Black Zone", a classified military research station, with its location undisclosed to the public. Later that night while on guard, the four hear an explosion coming from one of the labs before the power briefly goes out before coming back on. Suddenly, the entire facility goes on lockdown, closing all of the main gates. Immediately after, dozens of zombies start to pour out of the facility as the four are forced to hold off the undead hordes. After investigating the intel gathered from the scientists, they discover the military attempted to create a new weapon with the Element X samples, but like the other Element X samples on board of the barge, it exploded, causing the scientists to become infected before the infection consumed almost all of the facility. After managing to disable the lockdown protocol, the four manage to escape the overrun facility, but unfortunately unleashes the undead across the area and eventually the world. Life Three days following the outbreak at "The Black Zone", much of the world began to fall to the infected. Roach, O'Ryan, Chris and TJ arrive at a survivor camp located at the US Bank Tower via a Blackhawk, where they are tasked with protecting the survivor camp long enough for the survivors to be evacuated. As some of the survivors begin to evacuate, the undead begin to swarm the site, forcing the four to defend the area. After managing to activate the automated defense systems, the four manage to help evacuate the last of the survivors as the choppers takes the survivors to the Los Angeles International Airport. As the area begins to be swarmed, the four are forced to ascend the tower until they reach the roof, where they manage to barely board a waiting Blackhawk as they head to the airport as well. Terminal The four manage to arrive at the airport, where they are greeted by the survivors they previously saved. One of them is Mackenzie "Mac" Davis, whom Roach takes an interest on. He gives Mac a Desert Eagle, saying he'll need it for the road ahead. Suddenly, the zombies begin to attack the airport, forcing the four to spring into action again. While the survivors boarded the last plane out of the country, the four defend the plane from the undead with their weapons until they get a small break. As Roach gives Mac a bag full of supplies, more zombies begin to swarm the area. As the plane closes its doors and begins to takeoff, Mac began to scream at the pilot, telling him to open the doors to help the others board. However, the pilot refuses, saying if they stop now, they'll be overrun. Roach signals the plane to continue on as they continue fighting as the plane takes off, leaving the four behind. Characters * Roach * O'Ryan * Chris * TJ * Mackenzie "Mac" Davis * Unnamed Pilot Maps Warehouse.jpg|1. Warehouse Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Black Gold Image.png|2. Cargo Personal RoachTheIntelCollector Black Project Map Selection.png|3. Black Project Life.png|4. Life Terminal.png|5. Terminal Weapons * .44 Magnum (sidearm) * Barrett .50cal (sniper rifle) * Butterfly Knife (melee weapon) * Crowbar (melee weapon) * Desert Eagle (sidearm) * G36C (assault rifle) * Knife (melee weapon) * M240 (light machine gun) * M27 (assault rifle) * M79 "Thumper" (launcher) * Machete (melee weapon) * MM1 Grenade Launcher (launcher) * P90 (submachine gun) * P99 (sidearm) * Pipe Wrench (melee weapon) * R700 (sniper rifle) * S12 (shotgun) * Striker (shotgun) * TMP (submachine gun) * Type 95 (assault rifle) * W1200 (shotgun) Trivia * This is the first saga to start with the word "The". Category:The Hunt